XxLetras, Melodias y SentimientosxX
by Mizuki-nya
Summary: Sakura Haruno, dotada con una melodiosa voz y un aura angelical, se presenta en un casting para ser la voz femenina en la gran y reconosida banda llamada Akatsuki. No soy muy buena con los summarys U.U
1. xX1 CapXxXMientras se esperaXx

Mi primer fic!!...Etto…

Es un Ita-Saku...Algo no tan viste pero a les que le gusta esta pareja...AQUI TIENEN!!

Acepto criticas constructivas…y bueno…espero que les guste!

* * *

Mayu: hola (normal)

_/hola/ _ (Pensamientos)

_**/innermayu: hola/ **_(inner)

**-salude- **(acciones mientras cantan)

(Mayu: holas!) (yo o mi inner)

* * *

**xX1 Cap.XxXMientras se espera...Provemos nuestras voces en un duelo!!Xx**

* * *

_**--Entrevista--**_

Era un día soleado…si no fuera porque las nubes tapaban al sol ¬¬…eemmm bueno…muchas chicas, altas y bajas, flacas, rellenitas, piel y huesos, rubias, morochas, peliverdes, azules, morado, lindas, feas(Inner: bueno se entendió el punto creo ¬¬ )…bueno ¬¬… ellas estaban una gran sala elegante con paredes de cristal, plantas colgadas, luces, un par de ascensores, una oficinita para una secretaria, con un computador, pilas de hojas de trabajo y la secretaria claro, y por ultimo, por lo que las chicas estaban allí(yo: claro aparte de robar una que otra cosita ù.u…)era una hermosa puerta de madera de roble tallada a mano con una perilla brillante(yo:¬) ejem…pero lo mas importante era lo que estaba atrás de la puerta, y no hablo de el refuerzo de metal para mas seguridad, sino a quien pertenecía esa oficina…que se los diré mas adelante porque alguien estaba bajando del ascensor en ese momento.

Se abre la puerta del ascensor y primero sale una pelirosada de cabello largo atado en dos colitas bajas con cintas negras y flequillo largo separado en dos, tipo…montañitas (XD), ojos verdes delineados en negro, sombras de ojos y labios, ambos violeta. Vestía de pollera escocesa negra con rallas rojas y violetas, una remera violeta manga corta con alitas de demonio o murciélago en el centro y botas negras sin taco.

Parecía que discutía con otra persona, una rubia de coleta alta, flequillo a lado, con ojos celestes que venia demasiado pintada. Vestía todo de rosa empalagoso. Una remera a tiras, una minifalda a tablas con unos pompones atados a la prenda por dos hilos gruesos y sandalias, varios collares y muchas pulseras.

Sakura: Ino dime por que has venido así vestida, si la que hace la entrevista soy yo-Decía la "gótica" pelirosada tratando de calmarse agarrándose de la frente.

Ino: ya te dije!! Que pasa si veo a ese chico tan lindo de la banda y el me ve echa un escracho

Sakura: pero si esta el también estará tu hermano…no pensaste en eso ¬¬ - Sakura notaba como la rubia se asustaba a mas no poder y se escondía tras ella.

Ino: Cúbreme Sakura-Dijo con mucho miedo mirando por los lados.

Sakura: Ino…DUDO QUE ELLOS ESTEN AQUÍ!!-Todos la miran como si de una loca se tratara-

Etto… gomen .

Sakura: ver como me dejas delante de la gente Ino!!-Le dijo al oído de la rubia lo cual dejo sin palabras a esta.

Ino: ettoo….gomen –dijo arrepentida.

Luego hubo silencio entre estas dos. Entre que esperaban a la entrevista se escuchaban varias chicas que practicaban la voz, cantaban y decían lo nerviosa que estaban.

Sakura: I-Ino…estas chicas son muy buenas no crees?-dijo con nerviosismo- además son muy hermosas….

Ino: tu eres mejor amiga-dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, cerrando los ojos y con una gran sonrisa-y si no eres cantante podrías ser guardaespaldas pues eres invencible con esa monstruosa fuerza…-sintió la mirada de odio de parte de la chica oji-jade y cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con la chica echa demonio con una con vena en la cien-Tranquilaa era una broma apuesto a que tu le ganas a todas estas, solo son fanáticas.

¿?: SOLO SOMOS FANATICAS? Apuesto a que ni siquiera pasaras por esas puertas-dijo una chica con una mano en su cintura y la otra señalando la única puerta de la sala.

Esta era de pelo largo y negro con algunas mechas blancas o plateadas, ojos violetas y vestía con una onda algo punk. Estaba con otras dos chicas, una de pelo rubio y otra totalmente blanco, ambas tenían el mismo estilo de vestimenta que la primera.

Sakura: QUE!! COMO CREEN LA QUE NO ENTRARA ALLI ERES TU BAKAAA!!-dijo con una "venita" en la cien. (Mayu: No creo que sea tan chiquita…)

¿?: Como me llamaste!!-Comento enojada la chica de no más de 25 años.

Sakura: BBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAKKKAAAAA-pronunció alargando la palabra con una gran sonrisa.

Peli-blanca: Asumí-san porque no le muestras como cantas, ne?-Expreso con malicia.

Rubia: Si Asumí-san! Muéstrale tu voz!!-pronuncio con ánimo y malicia igual que la anterior.

Asumí: ok….ok, prepárate niñata-dice para luego aclarar su voz mientras que la gente se empezaba a reunir.

Azumi:  
Noviembre sin ti  
es sentir que la lluvia  
me dice llorando que todo acabo  
Noviembre sin ti  
es pedirle a la luna  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón  
otra vez.. Otra vez...

Que te pareció eh?-sonriendo satisfecha mientras la gente aplaudía.

Ino: ve amiga suerte-decía mientras empujaba a su amiga que le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

Saku: etto… /_Inner:CHAA!! Te voy a matar Ino!/_ -pensó y sin dudar, y no es que tuviera muchas elecciones, canto-

Ven,  
Llévame del dolor

**-Junto sus manos-**  
Que está oscuro y no oigo tu voz  
Solo quiero respirar

Que la noche me va a matar  
Dame un beso  
Algo que me haga al fin regresar  
Y llorar en tus brazos al final  
Que aún hay tiempo para escapar

**-canto lo mas angelicalmente que pudo y con mucho sentimiento-**.

Al terminar la gente se quedo atónica por un segundo y luego aplaudieron, chiflaron, etc. La secretaria que en ese momento habla con el jefe y tenia el dedo aun en el botón del audio entre las salas se quedo sorprendida con la voz de la chica. El jefe de la secretaria que escucho todo por el micrófono de esta y le pidió hacer pasar a Sakura.

Azumi: Wow tienes potencial!! Cambie de opinión, dime, si te eligen…podrías cantar unas de las canciones que compongo!!-expreso emocionada mientras unos brillos la rodeaban y agarraba las manos de Sakura- Onegai!!

Saku: Ha-hai…-respondió con una gotita en la cabeza.

Entonces la gente le empieza a rodear de elogios, cumplidos y cuando logro salir de la multitud que me rodeaba, caigo rendida en un sillón.

Pero entonces se le acerca la linda pero algo tímida secretaria de la oficina. Solo suspiro.

Secre: Se-señorita usted sigue…

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado

Disculpen las faltas ortograficas...

Quedo media largo pero bueno... si quieren la proxima lo hago más cortito (No tanto).

Esto es todo por hoy!!Chauchas!!


	2. xX2 CapXxXHora de entrarXx

Grax por los dos comentarios

* * *

Mayu: hola (normal)

_/hola/ _ (Pensamientos)

_Era feliz un dia…_ (Recuerdos)

_**/Inner: holass/ **_(Inner)

**-salude- **(acciones mientras cantan)

(Mayu: holas!) (Yo, Aclaraciones)

* * *

**xX2 Cap.XxXHora de entrar!! Estoy dentro!!Xx**

* * *

_Cap. Anterior..._

Entonces la gente le empieza a rodear de elogios, cumplidos y cuando logro salir de la multitud que me rodeaba, caigo rendida en un sillón.

Pero entonces se le acerca la linda pero algo tímida secretaria de la oficina. Solo suspiro.

-Se-señorita usted sigue…-dijo la joven secretaria.

* * *

-Yo? -suspiro- bueno -se levanto de su asiento y fue acompañada de la secretaria de cabellera negro azulado a la puerta.

-Pasa por-por favor-pronuncio la muchacha la cual, calculo Sakura, no tendría mas de dos años de diferencia-.

-Espérame aquí In…-no término al ver que la amiga ya se encontraba charlando como siempre, de más… Entro sin decir nada-.

Al entrar, Sakura encuentra un cuarto desordenado, papeles por doquier, manchas de café frescas, vidrios rotos, y muchas cosas más. Al fondo un hombre tratando de ordenar los pocos papeles que quedaban en su escritorio.

-Dis-disculpe señor? Quiere que lo ayude?-dijo nerviosa observando al hombre.

La persona subió tan rápido su cabeza y de una manera un tanto diabólica haciendo que solo se vean sus ojos que asusto a la chica-Quien eres?

La muchacha quedo con una mano en el corazón_**/Inner Saku: CHAAA CASI NOS DA UN ATAQUE!/ **__/Saku: Definitivamente/_Tratando de calmarse-Yo so-lo soy una postulante al puesto de cantante femenina de la banda…su secretaria me dijo que pasara-Ya tranquila.

-AH!! Debes ser…-revisando uno de los papeles un tanto arrugado-…Sakura no?-Dijo el muchacho mayor a ella de cabello anaranjado y despeinado, con la cara poblada de piercings y una sonrisa de lado.

-S-si-Pronuncio nerviosa.

-Eh… ah si disculpa el desorden…algunas postulantes no son tan comprensivas cuando les dices que no .Toma asiento -invitándola a sentarse en la silla de enfrente a la de él. Ella solo se sentó-.

-Me presento, me llamo Pein- alzando la mano. Sakura correspondió el apretón.

-Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto-con su dulce sonrisa.

-Igual digo-sonrió al ver sus sonrisa-tienes una linda sonrisa, seguro tienes muchos pretendientes.

-A-Algunos_**/Inner Saku: QUE CLASE DE PREGUSTA ES ESA!?-indignada-/**_ -Tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

-Tienes novio?-Apoyando sus manos en el escritorio bastante serio-.

-_**/Inner Saku: es un buscador de citas o que?!-preparando su puño-/**_N-no-respondió al final-.

-Algún mal habito?

-Di-disculpe?!-casi grito la pelirosada-.

-Fumar, Tomar alcohol, etc.-Tranquilo aclaro el hombre-.

-N-no!-Respondió-.

-Eso es bueno…habrán muchos chicos que desearan ser parte de tu vida y chicas que querrán imitarte-Dijo un tanto contento-escuche como cantas y en realidad creo que no tengo que seguir buscando.

-E-ENSERIO!?-salto de sus silla emocionada.

-Si-Respondió tranquilo-.

-KYAAAAAAAAA!!-saltando por la oficina- _**/Inner Saku: YA LA HICIMOS!!YATA!/**_

-Ahora a otro tema-la rosadita se sienta-tu hogar.

-AHH…pues…etto en este momento estoy alqui…-Interrumpida.

-Nada de eso-la chica de orbes verdosos lo miro dudosa-veras, nosotros preferimos que todos los miembros de la banda convivan en un mismo lugar.

-Q-qué? qui-quiere de-de-decir que yo…-pronuncio sin poder terminar.

-Vivirás con los demás chicos de la banda, claro que en tu propio cuarto-digo con una sonrisa-de acuerdo Sakura?

-Su-supongo que si-respondió.

-Bien cuando quieras iremos a conocer la casi y a los chicos-revisando unos papeles-Te parece en…mmm…dos horas?

-No tengo drama-dijo y le sonrió la chica de pelo rosado-en dos horas aquí?

-Si te parece, aquí nos vemos, trae tus cosas-respondo el hombre. La chica sin mas que hacer allí, se dirigió a la puerta pero el la detuvo con sus ultimas palabras antes de que se fuera-Felicitaciones, Sakura.

-Gracias señor-pronuncio con dulzura y se fue cerrando al puerta.

Para su sorpresa ya no había nadie, solo su amiga que la esperaba sentada y la secretaria que tecleaba en la computadora de la sala. Su amiga se paró de su asiento y preguntó.

-Y, Sakura?-pregunto esperando buenas noticias.

Se quedo simplemente en silencio la rosadita y la de ojos de cielo solo la miró.

-QUEDE INO!!-grito de repente emocionada y se tiro encima de su amiga.

La secretaria solo veía eso con una linda sonrisa. Que grandes amigas eran ellas.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora !!

* * *


	3. xX3 CapXxXAquí viviréXx

Disculpen!

Me resetearon la compu y me quede sin el editor T.T

Pero use uno online, bueno espero que les guste!

* * *

Mayu: hola (normal)

_/hola/ _ (Pensamientos)

_Era feliz un dia…_ (Recuerdos)

_**/Inner: holass/ **_(Inner)

**-salude- **(acciones mientras cantan)

(Mayu: holas!) (Yo, Aclaraciones)

* * *

**_xX3 CapXxXAquí ViviréXx_**

* * *

**Cap.. Anterior...**

* * *

-Y, Sakura?-pregunto esperando buenas noticias.

Se quedo simplemente en silencio la rosadita y la de ojos de cielo solo la miró.

-QUEDE INO!!-grito de repente emocionada y se tiro encima de su amiga.

La secretaria solo veía eso con una linda sonrisa. Que grandes amigas eran ellas.

* * *

Era la hora acordada y la pelirosa esperaba en la puerta del edificio sentada en un escalón de la entrada con una maleta mediana negra mirando su reloj color plata.

-nueve y cuarto...-susurró fastidiada-cuanto tarda!-infló sus cachetes molesta-.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y salió el tan esperado hombre y la secretaria.

-Disculpa Sakura-se excusó-había mucho trabajo y papeleo y...-se detuvo al ver a la chica a quien se dirigía con aura oscura y siniestra-bueno lo mejor sera que nos pongamos en marcha.

La rosado solo respondió con un hmp y al ver a la secretaria agregó-Ella vendrá?!-con aires de felicidad.

-Ah?-expresó la mencionada-¡no, no!-agitó sus manos-yo me iré a mi casa-terminó con una sonrisa, poniendo triste a la chica que infló nuevamente sus cachetes y luego agregó-Adiós! y felicidades Srita Sakura!-para alejarse lentamente.

-Adiós Hinata!-saludó el jefe y se giró a la muchacha de obres verdosos y se le escapó una carcajada-JA! te ves muy graciosa así-de nuevo estaba ahí aquella aura-mmm.. mejor nos vamos-y se dirigió a un auto.

Era un Lamborghini Gallardo negro que brillaba de nuevo.La chica examinaba con sus obres cada detalle del auto y soltó un "Woooooooooow".

-Ven Sakura sube-la llamo abriendo al puerta de copiloto y ella subió y susurró muy despacio un "Gracias"-vamos dame tu maleta la pondré en el portaequipaje- ella le entrega su maleta y lo sigue con la mirada mientras él lo guardaba.

Luego de guardado el equipaje, el llamado Pein se sienta en el asiento para luego hacer arrancar el automovil, haciendo que éste le pierda en la oscuridad de la noche. Yendo por las calles Sakura solamente se limitaba a ver por la ventana y recargandose en el asiento, no era la primera vez que viajaba en auto pero la última vez fue hace tiempo y no era un buen recuerdo tampoco, por eso prefería autobuses.  
Se giró a Pein su supuesto representante, este solo conducía con su vista puesta en el camino como todo buen conductor.Se giró nuevamente hacía la ventana. Estaba lloviendo.  
Luego de unos minutos viendo como las gotas dulces del cielo caían por el vidrio de la ventana sintio como se detenían y vio como Pain con un paraguas abierto le abría la puerta y la ayudaba a bajar.

-Vamos a dentro-dijo el hombre de los piercings apresurando a la pelirosada para entrar pues lluvia a cantaros. El Pelinaranja saco unas llaves, metió una de ellas en la cerradura, girándola y luego abrió esta dejándola pasar primero a ella.

Ésta se quedo esperando que el pelinaranja pasara y vaya adelante.Éste paso a una especie de living-comedor donde se encontraba un chico.Sakura solo se quedo en la entrada.

-Ah! Hola Pein!-Dijo al verlo y siguió-que mojado estas!!Acaso llueve?.

-Na te parece solamente Sasori-Respondió burlón-reune a todos tengo un aviso importante.

-Mm...Bueno-hizo un gesto y se fue a reunir a los del grupo.

Un rato después se encontraban todos los que estaban en la casa reunidos en la sala sentados y Pein en frente de ellos.

-Bien, hola a todos-Saludo y después de que respondieran este mismo, continuo-les quiero avisar que ya tengo a la nueva cantante femenina del grupo.

-En serio hum?!-expreso sorprendido un tipo rubio de cabellos largos.

Esa voz se le hizo familiar a la flor de cerezo.

-Quien es?!-dijo el mismo que antes hablo con Pein al entrar.

-Como es?-dijo otro.

-Tranquilos chicos...les presento a...-Hizo una señal a la cereza-Sakura Haruno-luego de eso salio ella nerviosa y con una sonrisa que trataba de ocultarlo.

-SAKURA?!-dijo el rubio levantandose de su asiento.

-Ho-hola Deidara-kun-nerviosa saludo.

-Se conocen?-pregunto un hombre-tiburón.

-ES LA AMIGA DE MI HERMANA!-respondió.

-Tienes hermana?-cuestiono el pelirojo llamado Sasori.

-CLARO QUE SI HUM!-respondió nuevamente.

-Raro siempre pensé que eras tu la hermana-dijo un peliblanco ganandose una mirada de odio.

-Bien, bien tienes alguna queja de que ella cante con ustedes?-pregunto ahora Pein.

-Pues...-Sakura puso cara de perrito abandonado-ohh... esta bien pero tiene que vivir con nosotros?

-Tranquilo no le contare nada de lo que hagas a Ino-prometió.

-Más te vale-amenazo en rubio.

-Cambiando de tema...no falta alguien?-dudo el representante.

-Pues el de siempre-dijo el chico Sasori.

-Si, Itachi, quien más?-Dijo el hombre-tiburón

-Este chico...se mete en cada cosa...-miro el reloj- bien hoy dormiré aquí, Sakura te mostrare tu habitación- empezó a caminar.

-HAI!-Dijo alegre y lo siguió.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora U

Chauchas y besones(?)

* * *


	4. xX4 CapXxXPresentacion y Un encuentroXx

Trate de hacerlo mas largito...-.-

* * *

Mayu: hola (normal)

_/hola/ _ (Pensamientos)

_Era feliz un dia…_ (Recuerdos)

_**/Inner: holass/ **_(Inner)

**-salude- **(acciones mientras cantan)

(Mayu: holas!) (Yo, Aclaraciones)

* * *

**_xXCap. 4XxXPresentaciones y Un extraño encuentroXx_**

* * *

La rosada estaba en su habitación, la cual le había señalado el llamado Pein. Ya terminaba de ordenar la mayoría de sus ropas, algunos osos de peluche, fotografiás y demás cosas cuando observó un zorro de peluche. Sonrió. Él estaba siempre con ella.

Luego de un rato mirándolo sintió algo de hambre y decidió que seria mejor salir y de paso conocer mas a los integrantes de la banda.

Salio y se encontró con todos los chicos que había vista anteriormente pero aun haci no sabia sus nombres, pues nunca se lo dijeron.

Se acerco a la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados y con un poco de nerviosismo saludo.

-Ho-hola chicos-al escucharla todos se giraron al mismo tiempo poniéndola mas nerviosa.

-Oh es la nueva-dijo el hombre azul con apariencia de tiburón.

-Aja ... y tu como te llamas?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-A pues es cierto no nos presentamos, mi nombre es Kisame.

-Que educación la nuestra-el pelirrojo se levanto y agarro la mano de Sakura para luego besarla en ésta- Sasori, mucho gusto.

-Sonrojada-I-igual

El llamado Kisame le dio un golpecito al plateado que estaba a su lado.

-No te vas a presentar?-pronuncio casi como susurro-no no...que educación-susurro de nuevo en tono sarcástico.

-Pues que le importa a esa niñata mi maldito nombre.

-Disculparlo, siempre es haci-se disculpo por el otro Sasori-su nombre es Hidan.

Kisame se levanto y se dirijo hacia ella poniendo una mano en si cabeza.

-No crees que eres muy enana?Cuantos años tienes?-interrogó haciendo enojar a la pelo de chicle. En ese momento salto de nuevo el chico de ojos ámbar.

-A una chica no se le pregunta la edad Kisame...

-Pues...no tengo problema en decirlo-con una gota-tengo 20.

-Pues si es enana la niñata-expresó Hidan.

-No le hagas caso a ellos...mm...Sakura, verdad?-la chica asintió-Ven siéntate-Y la chica se sentó mientras se preguntaba en donde se había metido.

De pronto sale Deidara de la cocina con una olla gigante exclamando"AQUI ESTA LA COMIDA!!" con una sonrisa , un delantal y en el cabello un pañuelo.

-Tu cocinas?-con los ojos como platos y cara de horror.

-Si, siempre lo he echo...-Sakura no pudo evitar reírse como desquiciada-de que te ríes Sakura!-enfadado.

-Es-es solo que tu siempre fuiste el peor cocinero!! quemabas hasta el agua!!-cayéndose de la silla.

-Pues si es haci no cambio nada-expreso tranquilo su idea el llamado Hidan. Deidara casi se tira encima de él.

Después de que todo se calmaran las cosas todo estaba preparado y algunos ya habían empezado a comer.

-Y Sakura, ¿como anda mi hermana, eh?-pregunto interesado mientras tomaba otro trozo de carne.

-Pues...bien-mirando la comida con asco-_**/Inner:Como rayos comen esta monstruosidad??/**_ /Saku:No lo se!!/.

-Vino contigo?-Sakura asintió-Ahhh me quedo tranquilo.

La pelirosada quería conocerlos más por lo cual preguntó corriendo el plato.

-Emm...y que hacen cada uno de ustedes en la banda..?

-Pues yo toco el bajo-respondió con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

-Yo la guitarra-dijo el rubio.

-Soy baterista-dijo comiendo Kisame.

-Pues yo el estúpido teclado-pronuncio con odio Hidan.

-Entonces...Quien es el cantante aquí?

Todos quedaron callados. Mirándose. Hasta que uno respondió.

-Pues es Itachi...-pronunció Deidara.

-Eh?..Por que dudaron en decírmelo?-interrogó.

-Sakura...no te metas con él...anda en quien sabe que cosas.

-Eh?

-Si cerecita no te metas con el, es peligroso, anda en cosas raras-advirtió el azulado.

-Bu...bueno.

Luego no se hablo más y al terminar de cenar todos se fueron a acostar. Y claro la chica no fue la excepción.

Como a las 1 de la mañana la pelirosada se había despertado de una pesadilla y al despertarse toda empapada decidió darse un baño tranquilo, cogió unas prendas, una toalla y entro al baño.

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abría dejando entrar a una figura masculina de cabellos negros.

-Emm, que hora sera? Ahh!! Que dolor de cabeza-se agarró la cabeza y caminó hacia su habitación pero un paso en falso lo dejo tirado-bah!-se levanta y sin ver abre una puerta.

Vio la luz-Eh??-levanto su vista y su cara quedó sorprendida y sonrojada.

El pelinegro quedó en shock pues una pelirrosada estaba en _"su"_ cuarto son solo un conjunto de ropa interior rosa con encaje negro y su cabello aún húmedo.

Se quedaron mirando hasta que...

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!-retumbo el grito de la chica por la casa.

Luego de un rato todos los habitantes del hogar estaban en la puerta asustados por el grito pero al verla hacia se sonrojaron como el pelinegro. Sakura que hasta ese momento los miraba neutral, ahora lo hacia furiosa mientras se dirigía a ellos lentamente, paso a paso mientras se cubría con una bata y la rodeaba esa aura oscura con tanto odio. Con sus puños apretados y su mirada oculta parecía un verdadero demonio.

Los chicos se fueron volando de allí preocupados por la reacción de la chica y como se las pagarían.

Cuando la chica salio del cuarto vio que algunos de los chicos seguían allí medio traumados o sirviendose un baso de leche fria.Ella le diriguio una mirada de odio.Ellos temblaron y se fueron a sus cuartos.

**/Inner:MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS!!donde te metiste Sakura.../**

Con un puertazo cerró su puerta y se fue a dormir.


	5. xX5 CapXxXAcercamiento IndeceadoXx

**_Disculpen la tardanza -.-U_**

* * *

**Xx5 CapxXxAcercamiento IndeceadoxX**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos los chicos de la banda se levantaron a desayunar, Deidara en la cocina y los demás en el salón-comedor esperando el desayuno. Charlaban animados los chicos sentados en la mesa hasta que...la única figura femenina de la casa salio de su cuarto. Sintieron escalofríos.

-Ho-hola Sa-Sa-Sakura-se animó a decir el pelirrojo un poco nervioso, lo cual todos miraron como reaccionaría mientras Deidara observaba desde el portal de la cocina. La chica lo miró mal al principio, pero luego reflexionó.

-_**/Inner:Sakura trata de poner tu mejor sonrisa tonta!! No podemos empezar hací la relación en la banda!!/**_ /Saku:Tienes razón.../ _**/Inner:Siempre!!-con sonrisa de superioridad-/**_-Sakura sonrió fingiendo y respondió-Hola Sasori, y hola Kisame, Hidan y...-se quedo allí pues no sabía el nombre del morocho-emmm...hola...-se dirigió a la cocina donde también saludó a Deidara con ánimos.

-hmp...quién es ella?-preguntó el morocho fastidiado a sus compañeros. Ellos se callaron, dudando en responder cuando apareció el "encargado" de la banda.

-Ella es la nueva cantante femenina de la banda-se sentó en una silla frente al de ojos azabaches-tiene algún problema...Itachi?

-Hmp-"dijo" fastidiado. No podría contra su representante,pues en ese caso lo echaría de la banda rápidamente.

-Bien, más te vale a ti que comiencen con el pie derecho porque ahora vivirá con ustedes

En eso llega Deidara con la rosada.

-AQUÍ TIENEN EL DESAYUNO!!!-gritó el rubio sirviendo los platos y bebidas, que ese día parecían más comestibles.

-Tú hiciste esto?! Algo comestible al fin!!-dijo el de cabellera blanca lanzándose sobre la comida-mm! Delicioso!!

-Bueno...Sakura me ayudó un poco-confesó rascándose la cabeza sentándose en frente de la rosadita-muchas gracias Sakura-chan!

-No fue nada Dei-kun!!-respondió con una sonrisa a su amigo.

Luego de comer, Kisame lavó los platos y Pein luego de dar las gracias a la pareja de cocineros por la comida se marchó hacia su oficina. Después de esto Deidara se fue con la escusa de comprar acompañado de Hidan quedando el hombre pez, la pelirosa y el morocho.

Sakura veía la TV mientras los hombres charlaban en la mesa.

-Y que hiciste ayer Itachi??

-Pues me fui al bar de siempre-tomó un sorbo de gaseosa.

-Pero llegaste más tarde de lo usual.

-Ah.. pues porque unas chicas se me acercaron.

La chica, que cambiaba canales dejó, una película y tiró el control a un lado del sofá.

-Ah si?

-Si, me preguntaron si tenia novia, y empezaron a decirme cosas como "morocho lindo" y esas tonterías. No las culpo...-de pronto se escuchó la risa femenina descontrolada. El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada fría-de que te ríes mocosa?

-Eh? Pues de la película, no?-respondió sarcástica.

-hmp-giró hacia Kisame.

-Y?Usualmente cuando pasa eso no llegas hasta el otro día.

-Dijeron que no tenían novios y que podríamos compartir unas copas-agarró su vaso-pero luego vinieron sus novios y trataron de darme una paliza pero le gané claro...-terminó su gaseosa. La sorpresiva pero raramente esperada risa de la chica apareció sacando del quicio Itachi-QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO?!-gritó enojando a la chica.

-DE TI! DE TU EGOSENTRISMO!-gritó retadora-ODIO A LA GENTE COMO TÚ!

-/yo mejor me voy/-Kisame, después de pensar eso, salió de la casa.

Mientras en la casa una chica y un muchacho se habían levantado de sus asientos. Sus miradas estaban que echaban rayos. El chico se acercó a la muchacha de exóticos cabellos y la agarró de la barbilla brutalmente.

-No me hagas enojar chiquilla-la muchacha estaba ligeramente sonrojada por la cercanía que tenia el chico-no seré responsable de lo que te pase, entendido?

-...-no sabia que decir, el morocho la estaba lastimando y la cercanía la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Pero no se iba a dejar vencer, ella era orgullosa y no le iba a permitir que la intimide-NO-negó profundamente.

Itachi la agarró con más fuerza. La furia se apoderó de él pero al verla a los ojos, ver su rostro, su expresión falsa de dureza. Simplemente no pudo. Quería que lo respetase. Pero no se atrevió a obligarla. Su furia se convirtió en otra cosa, pero no supo qué. Inconsciente se acercaba a ella lentamente. Todo paso en rápido.

Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su rodilla. Le había dado una patada. Se calló al suelo sin remedio y como un reflejo se agarró la rodilla.

Ella, al soltarla, salió corriendo del lugar hacia su habitación.

_**Con Sakura...**_

Estaba recontada en su cama cuando oyó su molesta vocesita interior y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba.

**-/Inner: Que ha pasado? Acaso no viste lo lindo que es!??/-**con sus ojos brillantes**.**

**-**De que hablas!! Sabes como odio los de su tipo...además...-agregó al final.

-**/Inner:Además qué?/**

-Me llegó su imagen...

**-/Inner: Imagen? De quien?/**-preguntó la personalidad que ella escondía a veces.

-No recuerdo su nombre..pero...él, él fue el único en mi corazón, no lo recordaba hasta este momento.

-/**Inner:quieres decir de tu primer novio?/-**cuestionó más y su exterior asintió.

_**En el salón-comedor...**_

Itachi estaba reflexionando que acababa de pasar, que estaba por hacer, que hubiera echó si ella no lo detenía. Miró su rodilla, aún le dolía pero no tanto.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron el rubio furioso, el azulado nervioso y el plateado fastidiado por tener que llevar todas las bolsas.

-Donde esta?!!-gritó el de coleta rubia, a lo que el morocho se giró y respondió alzando una ceja-no te hagas!! que le hiciste a Sakura?!-siguió gritando.

-Disculpa Itachi...-susurró el azul.

-SAKURA!!-gritó el defensor de la muchacha. Ésta al escucharlo salió-aquí estas!!!-abrazándola-te paso algo?

-Nada grabe tranquilo-dijo calmando a su amigo y casi hermano con sus palabras.

-Ven traje algo delicioso para cocinar hoy!-al terminar la arrastró a la cocina.

Kisame luego se fue a su habitación e Itachi se quedó en el living.

_**En la cocina...**_

Sakura estaba ida pensando en lo ocurrido mientras Deidara le hablaba sobre sus planes de cocina. De pronto sonó una música (N/A:el ending "Parade" de Naruto) proveniente supuestamente del celular de la muchacha.

-Eh? Disculpa Deidara-le sonrió al chico y éste hizo gesto de que respondiera. Atendió-Hola?...Ino!!...Esta noche?...pues no...a donde?...mm no lo sé...bueno...emm puedo invitar a una amiga?...vale! Nos vemos!...eh? Pues bien si esta aquí conmigo cocinando...si se los doy...chau!-colgó-tu hermanita te manda saludos-sonrió casi yéndose- AH! Disculpa hoy no podré ayudarte-salió hacia su cuarto.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado!!_**

**_Ahora tratare de empezar la cosa jejejeje*frotando sus manos*_**

**_Y grax por sus comentarios!!Me encanta que les guste!!  
_**


End file.
